Crose (1981 TV Series)
' This series is open to collaboration, as long as the writer is notified of your intent, he would also like to assist others in their sci-fi adventures as well.' Crose is an American-Canadian hard science-fiction television series that ran for one season between 1981 and 1982. The premise follows a young space marshal Bree Crose as she and her team dispatched problem individuals in the off world colonies away from Earth. A large portion of the series involved Crose and her team hunting down the Belter rebel Qli Grilo. The series' ratings dwindled quickly toward the end of the series due to the inclusion of space opera themes. The series also explored various themes regarding humanity's relationship with space, loneliness and the nature of optimism. It was remade as a feature-length film in 2012, which was directed by Marc Le Pont. A sequel to that film has been announced for a 2014 release. Ratings Rated PG-13 for: *'Violence, Language and Sexual themes' Genre *'Diamond Hard Science Fiction' *'Adventure' *'Epic' *'Post-Human' *'Deconstruction' *'Drama' Themes *'Loneliness' *'Rich nations vs. Poor nations (dependency theory)' *'The value of space exploration/colonization' *'Technological luddites' *'Asteroid terrorism' *'Progress vs. opposition to progress' Inspirations *'Star Cops (1987)' *'Star Wars' *'Star Trek' *'Mass Effect' *'Honor Harrington by David Weber' *'Battlestar Galactica' *'Stargate: Univerese' *'Planetes' *'The Grand Tour series by Ben Bova' *'Space Odyssey: Voyage to the Planets' *'TekWar by William Shatner' *'Total Recall (1990)' *'Blade Runner (1982)' *'Gattaca (1997)' *'Silent Running (1971)' *'Outland (1981)' *'Mars trilogy by Kim Stanley Robinson' *'Mission to Mars (2000)' *'Mirror's Edge' *'Babylon 5' *'Red Faction videogames' *'Buck Rogers' *'Tom Corbett, Space Cadet' *'Transhuman Space' *'Space Patrol' *'Rendezvous with Rama by Sir Arthur C. Clarke' *'Space Odyssey series by Sir Arthur C. Clarke' *'Sunshine (2007)' *'Micromegas by Voltaire' *'2312 by Kim Stanley Robinson' *'Spaceship to Saturn by Hugh Walters' Conception and Beginnings The creation of Crose is detailed in the autobiography of Calvin Sedlak, Treatise from Beyond. As a senior in High School in 1957, he noticed the public's panic regarding the Sputnik launch. This event is said to have motivated him into the many realms of science fiction. He followed the Mercury and Gemini missions as he attended college and wrote several diary entries about a cooperative way to conduct space travel, by having an international force fund the missions. In 1964, after graduating college and watching the events of the Warren Commission, Sedlak wrote about the idea of a Saturnian corporate dictator, who assassinates a political figure to gain power. In 1965, he left the realm of college to enter the realm of freelance writing until 1967, when he was scouted by Jarvis Books, Inc. to publish his works. In 1969, he attended a west coast newscast to watch the Apollo 11 land on the moon and again in 1972 to see Apollo 17 leave the moon and leave the hopes of further lunar expansion in the dust. In 1975, Sedlak created a few mini-science fiction serials for MB Comics, involving a gung-ho male space cop. In 1979, Sedlak amalgamized his ideas to form one all encomposing science fiction series, later in the year he approached Marris-Briggs to produce a television series on the new MBI channel, they unamiously agreed. In 1980, the phases of pre-production, production and post-production took place. JBI agreed on a 12 episode first season and possible three extra seasons to develop his plot. When Crose premiered in 1981, it took the science fiction fandom world by storm and even brought in alot of non-science fiction viewers. It held an average viewership of 6.7, million viewers, it dropped sharply by the fourth season to 3.4, million and eventually ended on, what has been hailed as one of the greatest science fiction endings ever. Calvin Sedlak is still alive and in an interview in 2001, he stated that, "I have no regrets for Crose... I feel a sense of wholeness, or completion, you don't get alot of that from science fiction these days." Crose is often considered one of the most under-rated science fiction series but nevertheless, is considered the essential great science fiction adventure. Many of the original cast are still alive and generally regard the series as one of the best television series they've worked on. Dramatis Personae #Captain (Season 1) Brianna "Bree" Crose - a beautiful 29-year old EDS Special Response commander. She is known for her cold, calculated and precise exterior, but has alot going on emotionally that she rarely discusses with her peers. A veteran of the infamous Belt Wars, she had lost an arm and an eye in defense of Mars, her missing extremity and eyeball were replaced with cloned versions. b: 2052. #Lieutenant (Season 1)/Captain (The Movie) Oscar Rankin - a 32-year old EDS Special Response deputy commander, second-in-command to Bree Crose. He follows her into the fire and she follows him, an inseperable pair. b: 2049. #Sergeant (Season 1) Kev Apano - a 25-year old EDS Special Response scout. Relatively new to the team, but does his job exceptionally well, besting even Crose at marksmanship. The two have inklings of a romantic relationship early on. b: 2056. #Corporal (Season 1) Adam L. Wilson - a 22-year old EDS Special Response weapons specialist and quartermaster. b: 2059. #Corporal (Season 1)/ Sergeant (The Movie) Alexandria Yeats - a 21-year old EDS Special Response demolitions expert. She is very capable on the battlefield. b: 2060. #Sergeant (The Movie) Darren Sandoval - a newbie who serves as an under-utilized replacement for Corporal Wilson. b: 2059. #ISAAC (Season 1)/ ISAAC II (The Movie) - the Thunder Child's artificial intelligence brain and command assistant, takes control in the unlikely event that the crew or the ship is incapacitated or stolen (respectively). ISAAC is the only one onboard the Thunder Child allowed to purge the ship of organic hostiles. #Chief Marshal (Season 1) Paul Wagner - 48-year old EDS Chief Marshal Wagner is in charge of all operational divisions in Saturn space. He is the mentor of Captain Crose and Lieutenant Rankin. b: 2033. #"Colonel" Qli Grilo (Season 1) - the season one primary antagonist. b: 2026. #"Major" Ivy (Season 1) - season two and three antagonist. b: 2044. #"Captain" Isis (Season 1) - season four antangonist, assistant of "Major" Ivy. She is revealed to be Qli Grilo's daughter. b: 2058. Series Summary In September 2081, a Belter terrorist named Qli Grilo attacks and destroys a Marris-Briggs corporation aerostat fuel depot in the upper atmosphere of Saturn. The Extraterrestrial Defense Service (EDS) is contracted by Marris-Briggs to target and neutralize Qli before he strikes again on a larger target. The mission falls under Captain Bree Crose's Special Response team. Crose is given a retrofitted personal shuttle nicknamed "Thunder Child" to complete this mission, named for the iron torpedo ram in H.G. Wells' novel "War of the Worlds." (also a in-show reference to Crose's time on Mars during the Belt Wars). As the first season progresses, Crose vigoriously hunts down Qli Grilo in a manner akin to Marlowe and Kurtz in the Joseph Conrad novel "Heart of Darkness." After Qli's death on a fuel depot in Saturn's atmosphere, Crose turns down a promotion, allowing her and her crew to transfer to the Jovian system during Season two. The series morphs slightly into a case-of-the-week type show temporarily before regaining it's central story arc regarding a new string of Belter terrorists which leads her and her crew to be reassigned to an IPA clandestine operation known as Radiance. Radiance calls for the crew to infiltrate a Belter cell and smoke them out so to speak. During season two, alot more care is placed on the development of each of the five principal characters, and carries over the inklings of a romance between Crose and Apano which is consumated in the finale of season two. The events of season two prempt the Second Belt Wars which began to take shape in season three. During season three, the crew remains in the asteroid belt covertly assessing a sleeper cell on Ceres. The series then turns into a spy-like series akin to Mission: Impossible where the crew participates in clandestine missions against the sleeper cell which is later revealed to be the same cell run by Qli Grilo back in season one. The series then becomes a chase when Cpl. Yeats is captured and taken to a secret base on Mars. The team abandon operations against the terror cell to rescue Yeats. Crose and Apano's love story continues into this season but that does not mean it didn't experience significant strain during this time. Wilson who was beginning a flirtatious relatioship with Yeats is killed upon her rescue on Mars, Wilson becomes the first casualty of the main cast. The season finale ends with a news feed declaring a "Second Belt War" had just began. Season four gains a new cast member to replace Wilson, Corporal Darren Sandoval, remains in a nearly under-utilized capacity for nearly the entire season. Season four covers the events of the "Second Belt War." As the characters get a new ship the "Thunder Child II" and the entire cast get promotions. This season takes place alternating between Earth, the Moon and Mars. Crose and Apano's romantic relationship suvives several tributions during season four, announcement of their engagement and marriage were deleted from an early edit of the episode "Shaya" which includes the birth of Yeats' daughter. The war concludes during the season finale, which was originally meant to be the series finale. The ending being lauded as one of the best endings in sci-fi history. A cliffhangar was added to the season finale that involved a propector on Mars discovering a strange alien artifact near the Face on Mars. With the confirmation of season five in January 1985, the season was initially rushed and lacked the spirit of the previous four seasons. With the logic and scientific accuracy raining supreme throughout the previous four seasons, season five broke form and added aliens, time travel and several atypical science fiction concepts. With the uber-sci-fi addition to the series, Crose and Apano's already developed love story seemed to albeit disappear and Yeats' daughter became the focal point of a prophecy created by a Belter claivoyant. With the loss of realism, the series lost much of its audience and was subsequent cancelled after airing only 11 of a 24 episode season. One filmed episode was left unaired until September 1985. "The End" as it was retitled currently serves as the series finale of the show. Though is the first and only episode to take place and show life on Earth in 2085. The franchise went on hiatus for three years until Crose: The Movie premiered in Summer 1988. The film is a one-off "reboot" of the series that axes Crose and Apano appearances. As Yeats, Sandoval and Rankin save the Earth and Moon from the final Belter scourge. Crose: The Movie was critically well-received as it focused on the other team solving a mission though some critics found it to be too much like the film Outland released seven years prior. In the 1990s, a spin-off animated series was proposed, it would focus on Yeats' daughter, Shaya, twenty-five years after the conclusion of the fourth season of Crose. It would take place chronologically in 2109 around the planet Uranus. In late 2009, Crose was announced to be rebooted as a four-part film series based on the first four seasons of the series. Although the new series would acknowledge the previous series, it would only reference some events in its chronology, creating its own chronology. The first Crose film takes place in 2112 at Saturn. Timeline Crose (1981 TV Series)﻿ Episode Guide Boxed series set entitled Crose: The Complete Series was released on Tuesday, September 20, 2011, the day after the series pilot's 30th anniversary airing. 'Season one (1981)' #Pilot. Thursday, September 19, 1981. #ARGO NAVIS. Thursday, September 24, 1981. #THE BELT WARS. Thursday, October 1, 1981. #IDES OF MARCH. Thursday, October 8, 1981. #43096 BRONSON. Thursday, October 15, 1981. #SOLICITING. Thursday, October 22, 1981. #FORGIVENESS. Thursday, October 29, 1981. #THE PACKAGE. Thursday, November 5, 1981. #9:00. Thursday, November 12, 1981. #COUNTDOWN TO ZERO. Thursday, November 19, 1981. #HISTORY. Thursday, December 3, 1981. #VALEDICTION. Thursday, December 10, 1981. #COMMAND DECISION. Saturday, June 19, 1982. #NO MERCY. Saturday, June 26, 1982. #YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE. Saturday, July 3, 1982. #CROSE. Saturday, July 10, 1982. #SHOWDOWN. Saturday, July 17, 1982. #SEARCH AND RESCUE. Saturday, July 24, 1982. #THE FORGE. Saturday, July 31, 1982. #RADIANCE. Saturday, August 7, 1982. #EYE OF THE BEHOLDER. Saturday, August 14, 1982. #PAYBACK. Saturday, August 21, 1982. #REDEEMER. Saturday, August 28, 1982. #THREE FOR THE ROAD. Saturday, September 4, 1982. #FRONTLINES. Saturday, September 11, 1982. 'Crose: The Movie (1988)' Released Sunday, June 19, 1988, opened to critical praise largely unnoticed by a mainstream audience. A 6 month court battle raged on from July 1985 to January 1986, when Calvin Sedlak was given all the rights to the Crose franchise. He started to draft a perfect ending for his characters and brought back a majority of the cast save for the eponymous Crose and Wagner. The script was written July 1987 through October 1987 and needed to be a call back to space, following the afternath of the Challenger disaster. Pre-production began in October 1987 and ended January 1988. Filming began in January 1988 concluding in March/April 1988. The film was released for a span of three months between June and September 1988. The film forgets part of season five and attempts to reaffirm the series for the better, this film takes place primarily on Earth and the Moon in 2089, four years after the end of the series. This film was parodied by MST3K. ''Crose: The Animated Series (1990s proposal) Did not fly and was not made, though did cause MBI to re-air many of the first, second, and third seasons between 1998 and 2001 on Sunday nights. 'Crose (2012 remake)' ''Was to be released on December 9, 2011, delayed until Friday, May 11, 2012. Producers state that Earth will not be shown during the entire film series but will be mentioned and alluded pretty frequently, the new film series promises to forget season five and the movie. The series takes place in 2112 and will acknowledge events in the "original series" from the 2080s. The film will omit all information from the last season and 1988 movie and only acknowledge the first four seasons. To be written and directed by Marc Le Pont. It was further pushed back to Friday, September 28, 2012, avoid competition with Marvel's The Avengers. It opened in first place eventually grossing $350 million. ''Crose 2 (2014 film)'' Crose 2 is the working title of an American hard science fiction film to be released in 2014. The film is a sequel to the remake of a 1981 television series of the same name created by Calvin Sedlak. The film will take place in the asteroid belt. Awards Incomplete data. Critical Reception The series is critically acclaimed though remains largely unknown to modern (2013) audiences. Soundtrack #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFXYuw96d0c&feature=fvwrel (after 0:45) #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HitDB-Be_74&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGzJFJRkmCE&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k7D5Sy8XfJE&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFIXKXYfEy0&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv66O1aGrjI&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRvVyMuWbpM&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgkxlQyw03A&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibZJ0Yqh2Ng&feature=fvwrel #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj_v6RvGMh4&feature=fvwrel﻿ #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hY5-33ZycVg&feature=related #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTsD2FjmLsw #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCk4RiKH9H0&feature=related #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXCM0lZxh4U&feature=related #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gaX6_jf8T1Q #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oEK5h2m7CJ8 #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDDZhhboop8 #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZKkxAQYxyE #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GECvsV6AxKI #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjxPrgyiX_Q&playnext=1&list=PL85A157237B72B521 #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Em7mzT48J4k #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcrDWAuyqtc﻿ References #http://colonelmoore.proboards.com/index.cgi? --Psyfyman81 Before anyone asks, yes, this series never existed. But I have had ten years and a Stargate fan series to conjure up a cool idea. Enjoy! (Author) ©2013. All rights reserved. Category:Write a category here Category:Old Projects Category:Crose (1981 TV Series)